Meet the clones
by simbaanaya
Summary: When Simba and his sister are messing around in Rafiki's tree one day they accidentally break a few things causing a drastic turn of events in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

"One hundred herds of Zebra on the wall one hundred herds of Zebra, take one down pass it around one hundred herds of Zebra!" Shani sang softly.

"That has got to be the strangest song I have ever heard! "Simba complained throwing rocks at the outside wall of the cave, "let's sing something else!"

"Ok, as long as it's not an all day marathon of I just can't wait to be King! "Shani said, how about can you feel the love tonight? That's my favorite song! It's all about love and harmony!"

"Um, eww! "Simba said with disgust, "how about something like He lives in you! It's all about how the ones you love will always be with you and help you! "It's about empowerment! It's catchy to!"

"No way!" Shani protested, "I like nice peaceful songs!"

"Loud and empowering! "Simba argued.

"Soft and peaceful! "Shani argued.

"Loud and empowering!"

"Peaceful!"

"Loud!"

"Peaceful!"

"Loud!"

Peaceful!"

"Loud!"

"Children! "Their mother queen Sarabi interrupted while coming up the stairs, "what is the arguing about this time? "Simba, did you stomp on your sisters tail again?"

"No, Simba said angrily, "this nasty little thing wants to sing gross Lovy dovy mess about animals falling in love! Well not me!"

"And what's wrong with falling in love? "Sarabi chuckled.

"Girls probably have cooties and Stuff! "Simba said sticking his tongue out, "besides I'm to young to be doing all that kissing junk! Someone has corrupted this girl!"

"Well this loud mouth furball has no concept of real music! "Shani huffed, "he wants to sing loud music that is supposedly empowering to the soul! who ever heard of that!"

"Whats wrong with loud Music? "The young heirs Father King Mufasa asked coming up the stairs and standing next to Sarabi.

"Thank you Dad! "Simba said holding his head high, "finally another lion to understand were I'm at!"

"Simba thinks that peaceful love songs are lame! "Shani explained, "only a total nincompoop would like loud music and junk like that!"

"Well loud music can be very empowering. "Mufasa said.

"Ha ha! "Simba gloated, "told you so!"

"And nice and slow music can be peaceful! "Sarabi added.

"Ha ha ha!" Shani teased, "I told you so!"

"Stop flapping your jaws! "Simba muttered.

"Hey, instead of fighting why don't we all play darts instead?" The King suggested, "we can even use Zazu as a target this time if you'd like!"

"Alright! "Simba cheered almost instantly forgetting the argument.

"I'm in! "Shani agreed.

"Oh Zazu!" Sarabi called loudly.

Zazu lived in a tall tree that was close to pride rock so the royal family could call him anytime they needed him.

Zazu came almost immediately and landed in front of the queen.

"Yes my queen? "Zazu asked respectfully.

"Zazu, we are going to play darts and we were wondering if you would like to join. " Mufasa said with a sort of devious grin.

"Yes, please play with us." Simba said politely.

"Thats very kind of you! "Zazu said cluelessly, "of course I would."

"Turn around please! "Sarabi ordered.

"But why would I need to turn around for- "Zazu began, "then he stopped, realizing that he was the target, oh Sire you can't be serious!"

All four of them motioned for Zazu to turn around with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, how humiliating! "Zazu sighed.

The cubs felt very fortunate to have parents that would let them use their royal advisor for target practice, their lives were almost perfect in their eyes.

They were heirs to a large kingdom, even though Shani wouldn't get to rule with her brother it was still cool to be Simba's sister, even though She would never admit that.

Simba loved his sister in return even though She didn't have much taste in music, He had always been closer to his Dad out of his whole Family, it was a Father and Son thing, Just like Shani was closer to her mother than her Father even though they were both loved equally.

They happy Family continued to throw sticks at Zazu'a rear end until a ground hog that lived under ground and reported activity to Zazu popped up beside Zazu.

"Zazu?" The ground hog called.

"Oh what now! "Zazu said crossly.

"Notes from the underground! "The ground hog said urgently.

The Royal Family was to busy enjoying darts that they didn't notice.

"That's very good! "Sarabi said to her daughter proudly,"now this time-"

"Sire! Sire! "Zazu called turning around, "hyenas! In the pride lands!"

The King and Queens faces instantly turned serious, The King leaped over his children's heads and started to dart off when Simba stopped him.

"Aww Dad! "Simba whined, "can't I come?"

This was so unfair to Simba, why did Zazu have to interrupt their family time!

"No, Son! "Mufasa said shaking his head.

With that He was off.

"We never get to go anywhere! "Shani said sadly.

"Well one day you will be fully grown! "Zazu said," and you can chase those slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk!"

* * *

At the water hole which was not to far from pride rock a bitter cub with a heart of rock lay miserably by the water growling at his reflection.

"Why does Simba get everything? "He wondered aloud," it's not fair!"

This cub was extremely jealous of Simba, in fact it was one of Simba's former friends that detested him so much, this cubs name was Malka.

The jealousy had started when Simba had decided to take his best friends to the jungle a little while ago, Simba and Kula had grown closer that day and it make Malka mad, so he told Simba several awful things that weren't true at all to make him sad, causing all of Malka's former friends to take the young prince's side and desert him, since that day he had been alone.

He had a small crush on Kula, but Simba ruined his chances with her. Malka didn't care if it was intentional or not.

"Life is not fair! "Malka complained, "What does Simba have that I haven't got! We'll I'll pay him back for what he did!"

Malka stood up grumbling, when he turned around he saw the love of his life Kula, She was very pretty for her age, She had Carmel colored fur and sparking golden eyes her face was soft like a cloud, and She was as graceful on her paws as a dove, even though She could be clumsy.

"Oh, "She said looking down, "hi."

"Are you not playing with mister prince today? "Malka asked bitterly, "I would expect you to be."

"What do you have against Simba? "Kula asked looking away, "he's cool!"

"Then how come you are always putting him down? "Malka asked Angrily.

"I don't really mean it! "Kula said still not looking at him, "I do like him a little though."

"But I thought you like me!" Malka said getting in her face, "who do you think you are?!"

"Whats your problem!" Kula asked shocked by her friends behavior, "Malka, me and you never had anything going on!"

"Don't talk to me that way! "Malka growled shoving her backward.

Kula landed hard on her back and bumped her head.

"I'll speak to you however I want to! "Kula snapped, "you can't push me like that! I didn't do anything to you!"

"You are going to like me! "Malka said with a crazed look on his face.

Malka raised his paw to Slap Kula in the face, Kula was about to block it and kick him away when someone did it for her.

She heard growling and a loud thump, then She felt a gentle paw on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Simba's baby sister Shani gazing at her with concern, Kula turned her head and Saw Simba ontop of Malka looking very mad.

"Don't you do that again!" Simba said angrily, "you can't just attack cubs like that!"

"Arg!" Malka screamed, "look what you did doofus! You hurt my foot!"

"Better a doofus than a insecure jerk like you who has nothing better to do than pick on people!" Simba told him stepping off of him.

Simba had stepped on his leg causing it to make an odd cracking noise.

"You could have broken it!" Malka said angrily, "you will pay for this!"

"You will live! "Simba scoffed.

"I'm so angry at you! "Malka shouted, "why I outa-"

"Yeah, "Simba interrupted, "remind me to care! Dust yourself off and get to stepping!"

"I see you grew a back bone!" Malka sneered, "not running off crying to mommie this time?"

"I figured out I shouldn't waist tears on a cub who can't except or give love, "Simba retorted.

"Oh big words!" Malka said in a mocking tone.

"You know you talk a lot for someone who can't fight!" Shani cut in.

"Shut up you little freak!" Malka snapped, "or i'll-"

"Finish that sentence and see what happens!" Simba threatened, "You will not touch my sister or Kula!"

"How dare you-" Malka began but was cut off by Simba slamming him back to the ground.

"In case you haven't realized it I believe I am the prince here!" Simba said sharply, "as long as I am prince you have to respect all of the animals! Now apologize to Kula! And don't make me say it again!"

"If you think you can order me around-" Malka began, but was cut off once again.

"Actually he can! "Shani said, "so I suggest you apologize! Fat head!"

"If you don't I will tell my Father! "Simba smirked.

"Alright!" Malka said reluctantly, "I'm sorry Kula!"

"Say it like you mean it!" Simba said.

"I'm sorry!" Malka yelled, "happy now?"

"I am completely content!" Simba said getting off of him, "Bye bye now!"

Malka got up despite his aching leg and grumbled, he started to limp away with more hate for Simba filling his heart.

"You ok?" Simba asked walking over to Kula.

"I'm good thanks, "Kula said smiling, "that was really brave Simba, but your still a snot ball!"

"And your a control freak!" Simba said frowning.

"Fungus face!" Kula shot back.

"I must have got it from looking at your yellow teeth! "Simba said.

"Well you have a square head!" Kula said.

"Its the same size as your behind!"

"My behind isn't big! You heathen of a cub!"

"I thought I was brave!"

"I was out of It when I said that! You could have gotten hurt dumb dumb!"

"You two fight so well!" Shani said smiling at them, "You will make a lovely couple!"

"Be quiet!" The cubs said together.

Little did they know Shani was actually right, in the near future they would realize how much they really meant to each other.

* * *

**A/N: I am still going down the list working on the stories I have, I don't have a lot of time to write. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: Thank you for your review, I decided I wanted Simba to have a cub rival in my stories, it will just get worse in the future. **

** Jelina: Thank you, I'm happy you like it. **

**Dark is walkin' the green mile: Thank you, I wanted to mix it up a bit and give Simba a baby sister to add more to the story.**

**Aggregate Dragon: Thank you. **

**Thanks again for all of the reviews, Have a good night. **

**- Simbanaya**

* * *

"Ouch!" Shani shrieked, "Simba! Don't touch it!"

Later that afternoon Kula had gone back to the sun bathing rocks to receive a bath from her mother so Simba and his baby sister Shani had decided to play tag, then things went wrong when Shani slipped and fell, now her front paw was sore.

"I'm sorry!" Simba said apologetically, "I was just trying to help."

"I think it might be sprained! "Shani said looking it over, "I might need to go to Rafiki, as much as I would hate to!"

"Creepy little monkey!" Simba agreed, "he is so strange! But Dad likes him for some reason."

"Just please pick me up and carry me there. "Shani said.

"Do you know how much you weigh?" Simba complained.

"Simba!"

"Oh ok!" Simba said.

With a great huff Simba picked up his smaller sister and placed her gently on his back and started to take the long journey to Rafiki's tree.

* * *

The tree were Rafiki lived was at the edge of the pride lands, it took almost an hour to reach the tree from the Water hole.

Once the cubs reached the tree Simba let his sister down from his back.

"Hello!" Simba called out, "Mr. Rafiki! Are you here!"

There was no reply.

"Maybe he is out or something. "Shani said looking around the spacious tree, "it smells weird in here!"

"Maybe it's all of those liquids and stuff, "Simba said wrinkling his nose, "lets go up there and see if there are payne killers or herbs to help your paw."

"Simba," Shani said in a stern tone, "We aren't supposed to go through others things without permission!"

"I'm sure he won't even notice!" Simba said carelessly.

Simba ignored his sister's warning and began to climb the tree to reach the shelf were the ointments where stacked neatly next to each other.

"Simba!" Shani said cautiously, "do not break anything please!"

"I won't worry wart!" Simba said, "everything is totally under control!"

Simba reached to get a bowl made of vines and leaves on the middle shelf and accidentally lost his footing and fell down knocking another bowl off of another shelf as well.

A few different medicines fell down along with Simba splattering everywhere, including on the cubs.

"Spoke to soon!" Simba said.

"We are in big trouble!" Shani gasped, "we have to clean this up!"

"How?" Simba asked with panic, "that nut is going to kill us when he sees this! Shani, this is all your fault!"

"What! "Shani said with her eyes wide with shock, "was I the one who said, oh! He won't even notice!"

"I know it's not your fault! "Simba sighed, "I just need somebody else to blame! I'm sorry I for getting you into this mess! But for now let's run!"

" Simba were not supposed to run from our-" Shani started, but then she was cut of by the sound of humming and a stick tapping against the ground.

"On second thought Run!" Shani said quickly.

With that the young prince let Shani onto his back then fled through the back of the tree and darted out into the savanna towards pride rock.

Little did the cubs know a terrible thing was unleashed into the world the minute they broke the bowls in the tree.

A green liquid began to bubble over as if it were hot then started to slither away from the tree by itself and turned into mist.

* * *

"Made it! "Simba said breathing heavily.

Simba and Shani had arrived at the den just in time for dinner that evening, the were in for quite a surprise though.

"Can you walk by yourself?" Simba asked setting her down gently, "My back is starting to hurt."

"Well thanks for your concern! "Shani said glaring at Simba.

"Your not welcome! "Simba smirked.

"Ha ha ha! "Shani snorted, "so funny!"

Shani began to limp inside the den to find that it was completely empty, there was no meat, just confused looking cubs and elderly lions standing around.

Simba walked in behind his sister and looked just as confused as the others.

"Where is mom? "Simba wondered, "She is always back before we are! And were is Dad? Shouldn't banana beak be squeaking about issues to him by now?"

As if on cue their Mother walked into to the den straight past the cubs empty handed.

"Hey Mom! "Simba called.

Sarabi didn't reply to her son.

"Mom?" Simba called again, "are you alright?"

There was no reply.

"Mom!" Simba half yelled.

"Oh what do you want!" Sarabi snapped, "I was thinking about something! Now I lost my train of thought!"

"I- I just wanted to ask you something. "Simba said taken back by her attitude.

"It better not be a stupid question that will waste my time! "The queen said rolling her eyes, "spit it out cub!"

"Were is dinner? "Simba asked unable to think of anything else.

"You think just because I am your mother I have to hunt for you? "Sarabi said with outrage, "what do you take me for? I have more important things to do then to worry about you and your poor excuse for a sister! Stupid child!"

"Mom, what's wrong with you? "Simba asked with shock, "you always hunt, your the leader of the hunting party, and I'm not stupid! Why would you say that?

"Because you look stupid, "Sarabi stated, "you are driving me crazy with all of your questions! Get out of my sight!"

"Mom!" Simba said with wide eyes, "I just asked a question! You can't say those things about me!"

"Yes, I actually can!" Sarabi replied with venom, "now get out!"

"Leave Simba alone! "Shani stepped in, "he isn't dumb! ok, he isn't the brightest cub, but that's still no reason to say those things."

"Don't you dare talk back to me that way! "Sarabi growled making both of her cubs take a step back.

The pride stayed silent, even on her worse day they had never seen their queen act like this.

Simba stepped protectively in front of Shani and looked his mother straight in the eyes, there was something different about them, they were usually sparkling with cleverness and life, but now they looked dull and intense, it scared Simba a bit to look into her eyes, but he held his gaze.

"Why are you acting so strange? "Simba asked raising one eye brow.

"I'm the same as I have always been, "She replied coldly, "My eyes have just been open to more."

''They have been open to something alright! ''Simba muttered, ''You were acting different this morning, your not yourself.''

''How would you know? ''Sarabi said defensively,'' I don't need help from a little loud mouthed arrogant child!''

''I must have gotten it from somewhere! ''Simba said losing his patience.

"Why you insolent child! "Sarabi roared, ''you will regret you said that!"

Simba scoffed and rolled his eyes, his mother was being so ridiculous! Why couldn't she just calm down? She had no right to call him names like that! Its not like they did anything wrong, they were late but this was over the top.

"Come one Shani," Simba said glaring at their Mother, "let's go back to the water hole! Since Mom wants her alone time!"

Shani nodded but looked angry with her mother, She climbed onto her brothers back and rested her head on his neck because She was starting to feel tired.

The cubs walked out of the den without looking back once.

"What is wrong with Mom? "Shani asked frowning hard, "She seems different."

"I don't know," Simba said trying to keep the anger out of his voice, "but I am going to find out what it is!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. What do you think is wrong with their mother? **


End file.
